Malex Pilot One-Shots
by MalexFangirl8
Summary: These are little one-shots of all the Michael & Alex scenes from the first episode of Roswell New Mexico. It's basically each scene from both points of view.
1. You Again Part 1

Michael's POV

After the heated exchange I just had with Max, the last thing I want to see is a bunch of army guys swarming around my trailer as I drive home. I get even more pised when I park and reconize the one talking to my boss. Master Sergeant Jesse Manes, as if this day wasn't going badly already.

"Michael" my boss says as I walk over to him "came knocking you were gone"

"So you call in the cavalry?"

"The air force is acquiring the land. You got to move your rig. I'll miss you" he says patting me on the shoulder and walking away.

Great so now I'm getting evicted, could this day possibly get any worse? I'm snapped out of my impending pity party when I see one of the army guys peeking into my trailer. I rush over to stop him considering I have stuff in there I'd rather the military didn't know about.

"Hey! Hey, that's private proper-" I stop mid sentence as I realize who it is. I look down because I know if I look too long I'll get lost. I can feel him doing the opposite though.

"Alex. You're back from Baghdad. Your father must be proud." I say making us both glance at the monster Alex calls dad. When he looks over at us Alex looks away. "Finally a real Manes man."

"Three-quarters of one." Alex says leaning down and tapping on his leg.

It makes a metallic clinking sound when he taps it. I didn't know about his leg. Then again I didn't even know he was back until Isobel told me the parade that was thrown recently was for him.

"What are you doing in this trailer? Sure as hell doesn't look legal." He barks all business, but of course he is. Daddy dearest is watching, so I snap into defense mode.

"A little weed. A lot of casual sex. Oh, and covert plans to violently overthrow the government." I throw in sarcastically while he shakes his head at me.

"Quick, Alex. Run and tell your daddy." I say before pushing past him and going into my trailer.

After I slam the door shut I take a deep breath and toss off my shirts from last night and grab a fresher one. I look around at all my research making sure everything is where I left it. After checking on the ship pieces I can't help it. I peel back some of the newspaper and glance at Alex. He's by the other soldiers and his dad now.

He can feel me looking, I know he can by the way this stance changes. How can it still feel like this? I mean it's been ten years, Alex has been home before but I never get to see him because the Master Sergeant is always around. Ten years and it still feels the same, the same attraction the same electricity. Ten years and it still feels like just yesterday he left me without even a goodbye, to go follow in his fathers footsteps.

I recover the window at the same time Alex finally looks up. I sigh and plop down on my bed. I've done my time, I mean certainly ten years is a long enough sentence. Ten years Alex Manes has owned my heart. Logically I'm pretty sure I'm entitled to have it back after a decade.

I get up to start trying to figure out how to pack up my stuff when I sense him. He's standing by the door, probably wanting to say something. But he won't, and after maybe two minutes. I hear them drive away.

**Authors Note: So nervous to write for this couple because I Love them so much. So if you liked this leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. You Again Part 2

Alex's POV

"Why the sudden intrest in Roswell? Why build the new facility here?"

"Alex you'd think after three deployments you'd learn to follow orders." Dad says dismissively

"I'm pretty sure asking questions is allowed. Soldiers who blindly follow orders tend to do some messed up shit" I snap back

"Right now we're just informing the land owner of what's happening. And checking out the land, is that morally sound enough for you?"

"Whatever you say Master Sergeant" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes

While The Sergeant goes and talks to the ranch owner the other two soldiers start collecting samples. So I go and look around the trailer that's parked here. It's sketchiest looking trailer I've ever seen, there are newspapers covering all the windows. From the looks of it maybe a meth dealer lives here, or maybe one of the hundred conspiracy theorist that live in this town.

It feels weird being back for good, and it sucks that it had to be this way. By having part of my leg blown off. I sigh quietly and continue to look around the trailer. I can't help thinking about the consequences of being back for good. Like having to work with my dad and...Michael. I haven't really seen Michael since I left, quick glimpses here and there when I was back in between deployments.

He probably hates me and he should I mean the way I left. I shake my head trying to clear it. I don't have to think about this now. I'll have time to think about how to handle seeing Guerin later. Maybe he'll be at the reunion, I mean it doesn't seem like his kinda thing any more. But his sister is planning it so he could show.

I try to focus and knock on the trailer door to see if anyone is home, but nothing happens. So I peek into the window, when I do I hear an angry voice behind me.

"Hey! Hey, that's private proper-" Michael stops mid sentence as our eyes lock for a split second before he looks down.

So much for having time to plan this little run in. He looks good a nice dusting of facial hair now. His whiskey colored eyes are still perfectly round. He has a small cut on his right eyebrow, still a fighter. His curls are still in good shape too, a bit fuller and longer now.

"Alex." he says looking back up at me

"You're back from Baghdad. Your father must be proud." he said making us both glance at The Sergeant. When he looks over at us I look away, it feels weird for the three of us to be in the same area again. Still unsettling after all this time.

"Finally a real Manes man."

"Three-quarters of one." I said leaning down and tapping on my leg.

It makes a metallic clinking sound when I tap it. He didn't know about my leg. I can tell by the way he looks down. But why should he? He's not into gossip and _I_ didn't tell him so of course he'd be surprised. Before he can say he's sorry or anything like that, anything that will make me forget where we are I decide to say something.

"What are you doing in this trailer? Sure as hell doesn't look legal."

"A little weed. A lot of casual sex. Oh, and covert plans to violently overthrow the government." He throws in sarcastically while I shake my head at him.

"Quick, Alex. Run and tell your daddy." He says before pushing past me and going into the trailer.

Well that's definitely not how I wanted our first meeting to go. But how could it be anything but hostile after the way I left it? The Sergeant waves me over and I walk to him.

"You are to oversee the collection of the samples and report back to the base ASAP. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I say distractedly

"Is there a problem soldier?" he says glancing at the trailer

"No, why would there be?" I ask indifferently

Seemingly satisfied with my answer The Sergeant drives off leaving me to my work. I try, I really try to ignore the fact that Michael is here. Just on the other side of that trailer door. It feels like there's this magnetic pull drawing us together. It was easy to ignore when I was away but now with him so close.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm standing in front of the door. And so is he I can feel it.

"Sir we're done collecting the samples" one of the soldiers informs me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Then it's back to the base to analyze them" I say walking away

Maybe it's better this way I think as we pack up. I don't even know what to say to him. But I didn't think it'd still feel like that, not after ten years. I guess Michael Guerin will always own my heart.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Mistake

Alex's POV

Coming to the reunion was a mistake. I should've followed my first mind and stayed home. It's been awkward to say the least. Having the same people who made my life miserable in high school thanking me for my service. Besides that all the reminiscenceing is killing me. It's just reminding me of what I lost.

But that's not why I came, I came to see Guerin. My chemical engeniers found some disturbing stuff around his Airstrem. And if he's doing what I think he's doing...I can't ignore it. When I spot him he's sitting with someone and flirting with them. I wait for him to be alone before I walk over. He knows it's me before I even say anything, I can tell by his body language. When he looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes I almost lose focus. I have to look away for a second to clear my head.

"Are you cooking meth?"

"Yeah. Absolutely." he says sarcastically and maybe a little offended

"I'm serious. My chemical engineers found high levels of phenyl-2-propanone around your Airstream."

"It's not P2P they're detecting" he says trying to walk away before I block his path.

Which I shouldn't have done because he smells really good and it's a little distracting.

"It's similar" he says backing up a little. "You should find your self some better engineers" he says arrogantly before trying to walk away again.

I stop him by catching his arm before he can leave. "You are wasting you life, Guerin." I say practically whispering in his ear.

"You trying to hold my hand, Private?" he says cockily, the closeness making his warm breath caress my cheek.

"Does the macho cowboy swagger thing ever get old with you?"

"Did it get old for you?" He says before breaking my hold on him.

I let him go and stand there for a moment tucking my hand in my pocket. It feels tingly and warm just from touching his arm for a minute. While I watch him walk away all I can thing about is how touching him was a mistake. You should never start something you can't finish.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Your Touch

Michael's POV

The reunion isn't that bad Iz did a great job. Then again she always does, everyone is dancing and reminiscenceing about the good old days. I've even found a beautiful lady to hang out with. When she leaves to go get us some drinks is when I sense him. I look up when he walks over then I look back down and shake my head. Of course he's here I guess it was too much to hope he wouldn't be.

"Are you cooking meth?"

And of course that would be the first thing he asks.

"Yeah. Absolutely." I say sarcastically and a bit wounded he would think that about me.

"I'm serious. My chemical engineers found high levels of phenyl-2-propanone around your Airstream."

"It's not P2P they're detecting" I said getting up to walk away, but before I can he blocks my path.

Which I wish he wouldn't have because he smells just the way I remember him.

"It's similar" I said while putting some space between us. "You should find yourself some better engineers" I say trying to walk away again.

He stops me by grabbing my arm before I can leave. "You are wasting you life, Guerin." He whispers in my ear.

"You trying to hold my hand, Private?"

"Does the macho cowboy swagger thing ever get old with you?"

"Did it get old for you?" I ask before breaking his hold on me.

Thankfully the girl I was hanging out with before is back with our drinks. I take mine and sling my arm over her shoulder downing my drink. Where Alex touched me I now have goosebumps, and now all I can think about is him touching me. Why'd he have to touch me?

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Quiet

Michael's POV

After my run in with Alex I can't think about anything else. While everyone else is dancing I wander around thinking about going home when I see him. He's alone in one of the rooms that seems to be storing the equpment for the band. I watch Alex readjust his prostetic leg before pulling his jeans back down over it. Then he gazes at the picture on the wall. It's of him from freshman year when he was really into skatebording before he went into his punk phase.

"Nostalgia's a bitch, huh?" I say making him look over at me

Then we just stare at each other for a while. I'm mean the last few times we've seen each other we weren't alone. But we are now. He looks at me like he can't believe that I'm here.

"I thought for sure when I got back from Iraq you would be long gone" he says still giving me that look.

"Is that what you want?" I ask walking over to him

"We're not kids anymore."

And there it is again that electricity, pulling us closer and closer to each other. Without either of us realizing it.

"What I want doesn't matter."

When I look up at him everything changes, and I can tell that he feels it too. There isn't that much space between us now and all I can see are his lips.

The next thing I know my hand is at the back of his neck and my lips are crashing down on his. I feel him grab on to me trying to steady himself as we both devour each other. Then he's running his hand through my hair, a feeling I've missed so much. I want to relish this moment as long as I can. Revel in the feeling of our lips working together purely from muscle memory.

When we finally come up for air I keep my forehead pressed to Alex's and just stare at him. For the first time in a long time everything feels quiet.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, and feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Home

Alex's POV

I hate this stupid thing I know it's supposed to be helping but I hate it so much sometimes. I readjust the leg in my shoe before pulling my jeans back down. When I look up the picture has changed to a pic of me freshman year. One of me skatebording, maybe I'm not mad at my prosthetic. Maybe it's all these memories of the person I used to be back when I was whole.

"Nostalgia's a bitch, huh?" Michael say's making him look over at him.

He's leaning in the doorway looking just as much like the Adonis he was in high school. We stare at each other for a minute or two. I honestly thought I'd never see him again, not after the way I left things. Not with how smart he is, I mean he got a full ride to UNM.

"I thought for sure when I got back from Iraq you would be long gone"

"Is that what you want?" he asks walking over to me

"We're not kids anymore."

And there it is again that magnetic force, pulling us closer and closer to each other. Without either of us realizing it.

"What I want doesn't matter."

When he looks up at me everything changes. And anyone with a pulse could feel the tension and desire in the air. With barely any space between us now, all I can see is him. The only thing I can do is brace myself for it.

The next thing I know his hand is at the back of my neck and his lips are crashing down on mine. I grab onto him trying to steady myself as we devour each other. Then I run my hand through those beautiful curls of his. A feeling I can tell he's missed as much as I have.

I savor this moment as long as I can. Savor the feeling of our lips working together purely from muscle memory. I forget all of my anxieties telling me that this is a bad idea.

When we finally come up for air Michael keeps his forehead pressed to mine, I can feel him staring at me. And for the first time since I've been back, I feel like I'm home.

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a comment, also feel free to follow and or favorite this story. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
